Johnny and Ash's Love Grows Stronger
by princesspeach102
Summary: Johnny and Ash have been dating for a short while. After celebrating Valentine's Day together Ash gets a letter from her parents who she hasn't seen or spoken to for the past few years since they never liked Ash's life choices saying their coming to visit. Will Ash's parents get in her way of being happy? Read and find out. I don't own Sing and no copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Johnny and Ash's First Valentine's Day Date

It had been almost two months since Johnny and Ash confessed their feelings for each other on Christmas Eve and became a couple. Ash and Johnny were happy and in love with each other. Whenever the happy couple weren't working on their music and performing at the new moon theater they had movie nights at Ash's place or any fun activities they could think of. Valentine's Day was coming up and Johnny wanted to do something special for Ash. A few days before Valentine's Day Johnny and Ash were cuddling on Ash's couch while watching a movie. "So Ash it's almost Valentine's Day and it will be our first one together. Is there anything special you want to do?" Johnny asked his girlfriend and Ash asked, "Good question I've always like it when a person gives or does something from the heart. To make this easier for you surprise me like how I surprised you with the song I sang for you at the holiday show" Ash answered. Johnny remembered the song Ash sang for him and thought it was really thoughtful and sweet. Ash laid down on his chest which Johnny like and Johnny stroked her quills that made Ash feel relaxed.

While the movie was wrapping up Johnny got an idea of something special to do for Ash in honor of his first Valentine's Day with his girlfriend Ash. However he wanted to keep it a secret and make it a special surprise. As the credits for the movie were rolling Ash fell asleep on Johnny and Johnny looked at his girlfriend as he kissed her. Ash woke up and smiled at her boyfriend. "Looks like I woke up the sleeping beauty" said Johnny making Ash smile and began kissing Johnny. After the movie the couple ate something before Johnny left. While Johnny was on his way home he texted his friend Rosita to see if she could meet him at the local coffee shop. Rosita arrived at the same time as Johnny and she said, "Hey Johnny is everything ok? You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" "Yes Rosita you see it's my first Valentine's Day with Ash and I want to make it special just like how she made Christmas special for me when she sang that song for me. Do you have any ideas, advice or tips you can give me please?" requested Johnny.

Rosita thought for a moment on what Johnny said and told him, "Well when Norman and I first started dating he would do all of these cute romantic things such as give me my favorite kind of flowers and cook me dinner which he wasn't very good at but I loved him for trying and still do to this day. I think whatever you do for Ash she will love it because it's coming from your heart." "You're right thanks Rosita. I think you have given me an idea. Now what are you doing for Valentine's Day with your husband? Said Johnny. "Oh Norman and I are going out on a date and Gunther is babysitting. Hopefully the kids don't make him give them candy again like on our last date night" answered Rosita. Johnny remembered Rosita telling him about what happened when Gunter babysat the kids and was laughing about it. Johnny went home and began planning out on what to do for Valentine's Day with Ash.

It took a few days but Johnny thought of something to do for Ash in honor of their first Valentine's Day together. After making sure preparations were made Johnny went to pick up Ash for their romantic date. "Happy Valentine's Day baby. You look beautiful tonight" Johnny said as he greeted Ash. "Thank you Johnny. You look really handsome. I love the dress shirt and tie you're wearing" replied Ash as she noticed the clothes her boyfriend was wearing. "Thank you now shall we get going?" Johnny asked he held out his arm which Ash grabbed on to as they felt for their romantic date. "Where are we going first?" questioned Ash. "I was thinking we go ice skating first just like we did before Christmas because it was when I started to realize I started to fall in love with you and this time I'll make sure you don't go too fast" answered Johnny. Ash was still a bit nervous about ice skating again as she recalled almost falling when she went too fast but knew Johnny would be there to catch her.

Johnny and Ash arrived at the ice skating rink, got their ice skates and skated around along with the other couples that wanted to spend Valentine's Day with their sweethearts. "Don't worry Ash I won't let you go too fast and fall. If you want you can hold my hand" Johnny offered. "That's fine but I would like it even more if you held me in your big strong arms while we skate" winked Ash. Johnny smiled at what Ash said they held hands and skated around for a bit. Johnny noticed that Ash almost fell but caught her just in time. "Maybe I will hold you in my arms after all while we skate" Johnny laughed as he picked up Ash. Before they were done ice skating Ash kissed Johnny. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Johnny asked. "That was for saving me two months ago from falling hard. And this one for catching me now" replied Ash as she kissed Johnny again. "Well I better make sure to always be around to catch you when you fall if this is going to be my reward" smiled Johnny as he kissed Ash back.

After ice skating was finished Johnny took Ash back to his place. "So this is where you live. I didn't think you actually lived in a garage" Ash stated. "The garage is where I fix cars from time to time. I actually live upstairs. This garage belongs to my dad but he told me to take care of it while he is serving his time in prison" Johnny pointed out. "Here let me know you around. I set up a nice surprise." Ash was excited to know what her surprise was and she noticed a lovely table set up with candles and roses. Johnny even placed something in the middle of the table. "For dinner this evening I decided to make a fancy meal. However earlier today I realized I can't cook that well so I went with a dish that I can actually make with little to no trouble" Johnny proudly said as he lifted up the cover and presented Ash with a deep dish pizza. Ash picked up a slice and took a bite. "Oh wow this is really good and that is so sweet of you to make dinner for us on Valentine's Day" said Ash after she was done chewing. "I'm glad you like it. Let's enjoy the pizza together and each other's company" Johnny said as he poured drinks for Ash and himself.

When they were done eating Johnny pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates, "dessert?" offered Johnny. "Don't mind if I do" answered Ash as she got up on the table and went over to kiss Johnny. Suddenly Ash felt something wet on her leg and realized she accidently spilled the glass of soda on the table. "I'm sorry Johnny. I didn't mean to do that." "It's ok I can just wash it no big deal now come here baby" Johnny said as Ash came and the couple started making out. "I can't believe you made me dinner. My ex-boyfriend Lance always wanted to eat out or something but you took the time to cook or attempt to cook since you told me you had a hard time making dinner. I love you so much Johnny" Ash told him. "I love you too Ash" Johnny replied as he hugged Ash in his strong arms as Ash calls them and enjoys. This was a Valentine's Day Ash and Johnny planned on treasuring always since it was their first as a couple.

Author's Note: Hey everybody here is the first chapter of this fanfiction I would like to call Johnny and Ash's Love Grows Stronger. It is the sequel to Feeling Realized and just like that story this one is also based on the movie Sing. Stay tune for updates on this story. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A letter from Ash's parents

As Johnny and Ash continued dating the couple grew closer to each other. They performed really well together at the new moon theater and the crowd loved them. In time Johnny and Ash started getting letters from their fans saying how much they love their performances and what a cute couple they make. "OMG Johnny looks like we got another pile of fanmail" Ash said to her boyfriend as she saw a pile of letters for each of them when they arrived at the new moon theater to practice for the spring concert. "At least it's not a huge mountain of mail like last month where I thought you, me and our friends wouldn't be able to sort out" Johnny pointed out. Ash remembered the mountain of mail indecent as she and Johnny began to sort out their fan letters and other things they got such as presents from their fans. "Awwwwwww how sweet somebody sent us a fanart they did of us." Johnny saw the drawing somebody sent Ash of the two of them and thought it was really creative and well drawn.

"We better start rehearsing Mister Moon wants us to be ready for the show in a few weeks" Johnny reminded Ash as she put down the letters she had in her hand that weren't open yet. While Johnny, Ash and their friends were rehearsing Nana Noodleman along with Buster Moon came to see how the rehearsals were going. "As always excellent rehearsals everyone. I know you'll be awesome for the spring concert" said Buster Moon. "I have to agree with Buster here you're all doing great. Keep up the good work and I believe you'll be just as amazing as you all were during the holiday show" agreed Nana Noodleman. Everyone thanked Buster Moon and Nana Noodleman for their words of encouragement. After rehearsal Ash went into her dressing room to change and get ready to go home when she saw a letter that caught her eye. Ash picked up the envelope and opened it. When she took out the letter Ash's eyes widen as she couldn't believe who wrote to her.

"Ash are you ready to go?" Johnny asked as he knocked on his girlfriend's dressing room door. "One second I'm almost done" Ash said as she stuffed the letter in her bag and headed out the door with Johnny. "Hey you up for a movie at my place again Johnny?" "Sure why not. I don't have any repair jobs to do for a while at the garage. Is everything alright with you?" Johnny questioned as he saw a expression of dread on Ash's face. "I'm fine Johnny let's go" Ash answered with a small smile on her face. When Johnny and Ash arrived at Ash's place they both sat down while Ash turned on the TV and scrolled through a list of movies on demand until she and Johnny agreed on a movie. While the movie was playing Ash wasn't focused on the movie and Johnny happened to notice it. When the movie finished Johnny wanted to find out what was on Ash's mind that was troubling her so he got an idea. "This movie was great. I especially liked the part when the robot ninjas appeared and kick some serious butt" Johnny said to Ash who then replied, "Yeah that part was cool." "Ha I made that up. There are no robot ninjas in this movie because we were watching a romantic comedy. I know there is something up with you. It's written all over your face. Please tell me what's wrong?" Johnny exclaimed as he was worried about Ash.

Ash knew she couldn't keep what was bothering her from Johnny any longer so she decided to tell her boyfriend the truth, "I got a letter today from my parents today." "What's wrong with that? My dad and I write to each other all the time" Johnny pointed out. "My parents and I never really saw eye to eye throughout my younger years. When I started becoming interested in music they thought I would learn how to play classical music like how they did when they were in College. As I got older I showed no interested in the kind of music my parents wanted me to play because classical music puts me to sleep. That was when I began rebelling like most teenagers do when my parents wanted me to whatever they wanted me to do instead of letting me decide things for myself. One day I decided enough is enough when my parents were trying not only to force me to stop playing rock and roll music because it was too loud but wanted me to stop dating Lance who they thought was a bad influence on me. It wasn't like he was trying to get into drugs or anything that I'm against because it's bad healthwise but because Lance thought I was great on the guitar. That was when I packed my things and left. Lucky for me my grandparents took me in and when they retired and moved to Florida they let me keep their place. Anyway point being I haven't or spoken to my parents for the past couple of years after I moved out. Then I received this letter from my parents after all this time from them telling me they'll be in town and want to see me."

"From what you have told me it sounds like you have no intentions to seeing your parents while they're in town. I thought that after my dad went to prison he wouldn't want anything to do with me when I told him that I wanted to be a singer instead a member of his gang. After the show we did he realized my talent and told me how proud he is of me. Maybe it will be like that with your parents" Johnny told Ash and she said, "Maybe but I don't feel like seeing my parents by myself." "If you want I'll go with you when you see your parents" offered Johnny. "Thanks Johnny I appreciate that. You're the best boyfriend ever!" Ash told Johnny as she hugged him and told him the day they would go meet her parents at the place Ash's parents wanted to meet at that they mentioned in the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 It's Ash not Ashley

Ash counted down the days until the day came when she would go see her parents who Ash hasn't spoken to in years. "At least Johnny is coming with me" Ash thought to herself while she finished getting dressed. After Ash was done she heard her doorbell ring and went over to answer it. "Hi Ash are you ready?" Johnny said as he greeted his girlfriend. "Ready as I'll ever be and thanks for coming with me" replied Ash. "You're welcome" Johnny told her as he and Ash headed out the door and went to the local diner where the letter from Ash's parents told her to meet them at. As soon as Ash and Johnny arrived Ash spotted her parents sitting inside waiting for Ash. Johnny and Ash went inside the diner and Ash said, "hi mom and dad" Her parents took a look at their daughter smiled and said, "Ashley you came!" "Don't call me Ashley. I prefer to be called Ash. It doesn't make me sound so girly" Ash pointed out. "What's wrong with the name Ashley? It was your great grandmother's name who we name you after" Ash's mom pointed out. "Mom Dad what brings the two of you to town? We haven't seen or spoken to each other in years after our argument three years ago" Ash asked her parents. "We've missed you and wanted to see our baby girl after all this time. Now who is this young man you have brought with you?" Ash's dad asked Ash.

"Mom and Dad, this is my new boyfriend Johnny and Johnny these are my parents Frank and Robin Harper" Ash said she introduced Johnny to her parents. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Harper" Johnny said to Ash's parents as he extends his hand to shake Ash's parents hands. "It's nice to meet you please sit down" Ash's father instructed Johnny to do. "So Ashley tell me how have you been? A while back your mother and I saw you on TV singing." "You guys saw it?" Ash asked surprisingly. "Yes we did. Your father and I were flipping through channels and came across your performance. We couldn't believe it but we watched you sing a song that koala bear said that you wrote yourself. We had no idea that you could write songs" Ash's mom pointed out. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me such as I don't like to be called Ashley which clearly you didn't listen, I'm one of the most popular performers at the new moon theater and I have the greatest boyfriend in the world who doesn't doubt my talent at all unlike my ex" Ash said to her parents. "How are we supposed to know all of this? We haven't seen you since you left home and moved in with your grandparents when you were fourteen years old and started dating that Lance boy. By the way, how did you two break up and how did you meet Johnny here?" Robin asked.

Ash explained to her mom and dad how Lance cheated on her with some girl named Becky which ended their relationship, how she and Johnny met when they both thought along with their friends that the prize for winning the singing competition was a hundred thousand dollars and how she and Johnny had started to develop feelings for each other around the holiday season. "I see well good for you dear" Frank said to his daughter as he and everyone else started to place their orders on what they wanted to eat. While everyone was eating Ash's father asked Johnny, "So Johnny what does your family do for a living?" Johnny became nervous at Ash's father Frank's question because he didn't want to tell his girlfriend's parents that his father is a criminal and he is in jail for robbing a place where there was gold bricks. "Well it's just me and my dad along with his friends and before my dad left to take a vacation he put me in charge and I'm pretty good at fixing cars" Johnny answered nervously. "Good for you Johnny running a garage sounds like a big job for a young man just as yourself at such a young age" said Robin. After everyone finished their meals Ash's father paid for the meal. "Well mom and dad it was interesting to see you both but Johnny and I have to go now if you please excuse us" Ash said as she held Johnny's hand and began to walk away. "Wait a minute. Do you honestly think we only wanted to see you only for a day? We were hoping to spend more time with you and maybe try to make up for all of the lost time that we didn't have as family" Ash's father said. "That depends are you two going to get on my ass again for not pursuing a career in playing classical music or whatever boring career you wanted me to do since you never liked how I became interested in rock music?" Ash asked both of her parents. "We'll do our best dear" Ash's mom told her before Johnny and Ash left the diner. "Well that was interesting and I had no idea that your real name is Ashley" Johnny told Ash and she said, "I don't like my name because it's too girly of a name for me. I prefer to be called Ash. " Johnny was fine with calling her Ash but he did tell her no matter what her name is he would always love and care about her. Ash liked hearing that as she kissed Johnny. Meanwhile back at the hotel where Ash's parents were staying at they were talking about how seeing their daughter after such a long time. "I can't believe our daughter Ashley is still into this rock and roll nonsense and she has a new boyfriend" Robin said to her husband Frank and he said, "He looks like somebody we've seen on TV but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well it will eventually come to me. Remember why we're in town. To try to get our baby girl to come back home so she won't live alone anymore and maybe try to do other things with her life besides rock and roll" Frank said to his wife. Robin knew Frank was right and wanted what she and her husband thought was the best for their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ash's parents see the rehearsal

While Ash's parents were in town Ash made little time to spend with her parents because she still had a bit of a strain relationship with her mom and dad. Also Ash along with Johnny and their friends were busy with rehearsing for the spring concert which was less than two weeks away. One day while Ash was rocking out Buster Moon knocked on her door. "Hey Mr. Moon what's up?" Ash said as she greeted him. "You have visitors who wanted to see you rehearse" said Buster as Ash followed her boss to the stage. When Ash came out she was shocked to see the visitors that wanted to see her were her parents. "Mom and dad what are you doing here and how did you know I would be here?" Ash asked her parents. "Well it's nice to see you too Ashley. We wanted to see this new moon theater you told us about and see you perform" answered Ash's mom. "Now aren't you going to introduce us to your boss and the rest of your friends on stage?"

When Ash turned around and saw that all of her friends onstage in her head she said, "Oh great now everyone knows my name is Ashley." Ash took a breath and began to introduce her parents to her friends, "mom and dad these are my friends Rosita, Gunther, Meena and you know remember my boyfriend Johnny." "Good to see you again Johnny" Frank said to Johnny. "This is Buster Moon my boss, his assistant Miss Crawly and Eddy the special effects guy. Everyone meet my parents Frank and Robin Harper" "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for being Ashley's friends" Robin said to the others. Everyone greeted Ash's parents and welcomed them to the new moon theater. "Mom and dad are you really interested in seeing me rehearse?" Ash questioned her parents. "Of course we are Ashley" Ash's mom said as Ash's father agreed with his wife. "Don't call me Ashley! I prefer Ash and Mr. Moon doesn't allows visitors to watch rehearsals except for Nana Noodleman who bought this place" Ash pointed out as she was hoping that her parents would go.

"Hold on Ash they're your parents and they seem interested so I'll let them stay" Buster said as he showed Ash's parents where to sit. "Thanks Mr. Moon" Ash said with a disappointment tone in her voice which Buster didn't notice but Ash's friends did. "Hey Ash can I talk to you for a moment?" Rosita requested as she and Ash walked backstage together. The rest of Ash's friends and her boyfriend Johnny joined them backstage because they noticed how Ash was acting towards her parents. "Why aren't you happy to see your parents? "They seem like nice people is there a problem between you and your parents?" asked Rosita. "My parents never really exactly approved of my life choices for the past few years. When I grew up and became more interested in rock and roll not to mention dressing differently like every other teenager out there my parents started to become a bit controlling of me. They thought I would become a problem child or something so they set up a bunch of rules for me that were ridiculous including how I should dress and act more ladylike. One day I argued with my parents about how they were running my life and I decided to pack my bags. That's when I moved in with my grandparents who weren't crazy stritch like Mr. and Mrs. Control Freak. Then my grandparents let me keep their place after moving to Florida. After that I've been living on my own. Now my parents want to be involved in my life again and I find it weird" Ash told her friends.

After hearing Ash's story Rosita said, "I understand how you feel. My parents were a bit like your parents but at one point I made them listen and got my point across. I told them if they didn't like the things I chose to do they can just stay out of my life. They realized how unhappy I was so they decided to make a change and we were able to work things out." When Rosita was done telling Ash her story she said, "I'll try to give my parents a chance. I just wish they would stop calling me Ashley. I plan on changing my name legally when I have the time." "That's the spirit and don't worry we'll always call you Ash" Gunther and everyone else agreed to do. Ash was happy to hear it and went out on stage to demon straight the song she has been working on. As Ash continued to rock out Buster watched with excitement as he knew that Ash would give an awesome performance. Ash's parents Frank and Robin were actually watching their daughter perform. "Well what do you think of Ash's song she played?" Buster asked her parents. "I have to say my little girl really knows how to rock out. Of course her mother and I realized that when we saw her on TV a while back" Frank stated as Robin agreed with her husband. "Thanks mom and dad. That means something to me" Ash told her parents. "Anytime for our little girl and I hope that we can attend more of your rehearsals if that's ok with Mr. Moon here" requested Robin. "Sure stop by when you can and if you want I can make sure you two get tickets to the show" Buster offered which Ash's parents accepted with gratitude.

When rehearsals were over for the day Frank and Robin got up and headed out the door. Before they left Ash stopped her parents and said, "It's cool I guess that you like the song I'm going to sing for the show. Now if only you two would stop calling me Ashley" suggested Ash. "Fine Ash we'll try" Ash's dad said. "Ash sweetie if it's ok with you can we have a family dinner just like old times" requested Ash's mom. "I guess so. We haven't done that in a long time and I do miss your cooking a little bit" replied Ash. Ash's parents were happy to hear it and said bye to their daughter along with her friends and her boyfriend Johnny before leaving. "How did it go?" Johnny asked Ash and she answered, "not bad my parents actually want to have a family dinner just like the old days. I think they're actually trying to be better towards me." Johnny was happy to hear that and told Ash he hoped that things go well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 An awkward family dinner

Two days after Ash's parents paid Ash a visit while she was rehearsing Ash was at her place with Johnny preparing dinner. "Thanks for helping me make dinner and being here for me" Ash said to Johnny. "Anything for my girlfriend. Also thanks for having me. Are you sure it's ok for me to be here during your family dinner?" Johnny asked. "Of course it is" replied Ash. "You're my boyfriend and a very important person in my life." Johnny smiled and thanked Ash for what she said as the two of them finished cooking. When they were done Ash couldn't believe how everything came out especially the main course since Johnny made the helpful suggestion for dinner.

"Oh wow I can't believe how well this pizza came out. Hopefully my parents will enjoy it just like I did when you made it for us on Valentine's Day" Ash stated as she recalled her romantic date with Johnny on Valentine's Day. "I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm more than happy to make this for you but are you sure you're ok with pizza for dinner with your parents? I do know how to make other things" Johnny said as he recalled other suggestions for dinner before the two of them started cooking. "It's fine Johnny. I enjoyed what you made for dinner that romantic night so much that I've been craving it for a while. I promise next time you can make something else. Truth be told I think you could be a better cook than my mom but don't tell her that" said Ash.

A few minutes later somebody rang the doorbell and it was Ash's parents. "Mom and Dad you're right on time" Ash said as she greeted her parents. "Please come in." "Thank you sweetie" Ash's dad Frank said as he and Ash's mom Robin greeted their daughter. "Oh Johnny you're here too. Are you staying for dinner?" Robin asked. "Yes Mrs. Harper I am. Ash invited me to join all of you for dinner and she needed my help with cooking as well. It's nice to see you both again" Johnny said as he politely greeted Ash's parents. "Well that's nice and it's good that Ashley I mean Ash had some help. Cooking was always a bit hard for her isn't that dear?" Robin asked which made Ash groan. "Now dear it's not nice to put our daughter down just because she didn't inherited your cooking skills" Frank stated. "Thanks Dad" Ash told her father. "I wasn't trying to put our daughter down forgive me" Robin pointed out.

Everybody gathered around the dinner table and sat down. "What did my little girl prepare?" Frank asked as he was starting to get hungry. "Well for dinner this even and with help from Johnny he and I prepared the same dish he made for me on Valentine's Day" Ash said as Johnny took the pizza out of the oven and placed it in the middle of the table. "Oh wow pizza that sounds great and it looks delicious. Isn't that right Frank?" Robin asked her husband as she looked at him. "I agree let's eat" Frank said as Johnny began helping Ash serve dinner. Even though it didn't show on Robin's face she was disappointed in what was served. "Johnny this is amazing! Tastes better than pizza from a pizza shop. Who taught you how to cook?" Frank asked after finishing off his slice and getting seconds. "I learned how to cook from my parents especially my mom. She was the best at cooking and my dad said that's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. She even taught my dad and I how to cook but my dad isn't that great at cooking but he tried his best." answered Johnny. "Remind me to thank your mom for teaching you to make an amazing pizza" said Frank as Robin agreed with her husband.

All of a sudden Johnny had a sad look on his face. "If she was still around then she would appreciate" Johnny said with a sad tone in his voice. Ash saw the sad look on Johnny's face and glared at her parents. "What did we say?" Ash's parents asked as they were confused. "Mom Dad Johnny doesn't really talk about his mom because it's a sensitive subject for him" Ash pointed out as she recalled Johnny telling her what happened to his mother. "We're sorry Johnny how long has it been?" Robin asked. "Ten years I was seven years old but hey it's ok my mom would of have loved to see people enjoying her food and me cooking since she believed my dad would have accidently burned the kitchen down" Johnny said with a smile.

"Well let's not bring up anymore sad memories. Let's enjoy the rest of dinner" Frank exclaimed as continued eating. "So Johnny when we first met you said your father and his friends were on vacation. Have they come back yet?" Robin asked as she recalled what Johnny said about his dad being away. "No he isn't back yet. My dad and his friends will be gone for a while but it's ok I'm old enough to be on my own so I'll be fine until my dad comes back from vacation" Johnny pointed out as he continued to cover up where Johnny's dad really is. "When you say you're old enough to be on your own what do you mean? How old are you?" Robin asked. "I'm almost 18 same as Ash" answered Johnny after he was done chewing. Out of nowhere Johnny burped really loudly. "Oh excuse me!"

Ash couldn't help but laugh because she thought it was funny that Johnny burped out loud in front of her parents. "Ashley really you find it funny?" Robin asked Ash as she looked at her daughter. "It's hilarious!" Ash exclaimed as she tried to stop laughing. Frank couldn't help but crack up as well. "Johnny you seem like a nice young man so should I be expecting grandchildren?" Frank asked as he winked at Johnny. All of a sudden everybody was silence. "Frank that isn't an appropriate question to ask" Robin exclaimed. "They would be to get married first and they're still kids." "Mom Dad are you freaking serious?!" Ash shouted out as she couldn't believe what her parents just said. "Johnny and I are young and we've only been dating since Christmas!"

Johnny didn't know what to say or do as he excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Why in the world you both bring up something like that?" Ash asked her parents. "We meant no harm. We just want to know what the future holds for you both" Ash's father told her. "Whatever happens in the future is up to me and Johnny. We love each other very much just as much as we love our music carriers" Ash said to her parents. "Aren't you also young to be saying that you love somebody because of your ages?" Ash mom Robin asked. "So what? You and dad were my age when you confess your love for each other" Ash pointed out. "Who told you that?!" Robin asked. "Grandma and Grandpa did and they also mentioned how you and dad really met not like that bullshit story you two made up" said Ash.

Johnny came out of the bathroom and Ash asked him, "baby are you ok? You were in there for a while." "I'm fine Ash" answered Johnny. "We're sorry Johnny. I know that you and Ash are still young and aren't thinking about that stuff yet" Ash's father said. "It's ok Mr. Harper it just caught me off guard that's all. I'm fine really" said Johnny. "Ok dinner is over and I'm sure you both are tired" Ash said to her parents. "Well it is getting late we should be heading back to our hotel. Good night Ashley and don't you dare tell anyone the true story of how I met your father" Robin said to Ash. "You know mom dad made an effort to call me Ash why can't you?" Ash asked her mother and she replied, "You have an adorable name and I'm proud that I gave you that name when you were born. But fine Ash happy?" Ash rolled her eyes in disgust. "We'll see you when it's time for the show. Hopefully we can still come?" requested Ash's father. "Do whatever floats your boat" replied Ash.

Ash's parents apologize to Johnny again before leaving for the night. After Ash's parents left Johnny helped Ash with the dishes. "Well tonight was awkward" Johnny exclaimed as he was drying a dish after Ash handed it to him. "I agree and don't let what my parents said bother you" Ash told Johnny. "I won't I promise but have you ever thought about those kind of things?" Johnny asked. "If we were to get married and have children it would be when we're older. We're both young and I say let's see what the future holds for us. It's our decision of what we do with our lives not my parents or anyone else's" stated Ash. After what Ash said Johnny picked Ash up in his arms and hugged her tightly and said "I think I love you more than ever at what you just said so thank you I feel better."

"You're welcome Johnny" smiled Ash as Johnny carried Ash to the couch to snuggle with her while watching TV. As they were watching TV there was a news report that the prison that Johnny's dad and his friends were serving time at there was a riot going on. Lucky for them it was cut short thanks to the security guards and some of the inmates. The reporter mentioned that the Gorilla gang helped stopped the riot before things got out of control. "If that doesn't get my dad and his friends get points for good behavior along with a chance for early patrol I don't know what will" Johnny pointed out. "I couldn't agree more" replied Ash as she and Johnny looked into each other eyes lovingly.

Unknown to Ash and Johnny Ash's parents were watching the same news report. Ash's father looked at one of the gorilla's and said to Robin, "Look at that one. He looks just like Johnny." "You're absolutely right" said Robin as she searched on the internet about the gorilla gang. "OMG Frank look at this!" Frank looked at the article that Robin wanted him to see and was just as surprised when he read that the leader of the Gorilla gang happened to be Johnny's father. "Long vacation my ass. Johnny is the son of Big Daddy Gorilla. I remember seeing the news about the Gorilla gang getting arrested after they failed to get away after a robbery gone wrong. "Our daughter should not be dating the son of a criminal. God forbid he could be a criminal too and maybe trying to lure our little girl into the life of crime! Frank said to his wife who couldn't agree more with her husband and they both came up with a plan to get Johnny and Ash to end their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Johnny is in trouble

After rehearsing for many days with their friends Johnny and Ash were ready for the spring concert. The night before the concert Ash was at home getting her outfit together that she picked out and packing her make up bag when she heard the doorbell. Ash wondered who was at her door as she went to answer it. "Hi Johnny what's up?" Ash asked with a smile as she let Johnny in. "Not much I was in the neighborhood and I found this keychain so I got it for you" Johnny said as he handed Ash a keychain shaped like a guitar. "Awwwwwww aren't you the sweetest? Thank you Johnny. I will hang it on my bag for good luck" said Ash. "Do you want to stay for a bit?" "Sure if you don't mind. I just hope I'm not interrupting anything that you were doing" Johnny pointed out. "Not at all. I was gathering the things I need for the show. I can't believe its tomorrow. I also can't believe my parents actually want to see me perform. As you're well aware my folks don't care for my kind of music" stated Ash. "I'm sorry that your dad won't be there." "Yeah me too but my dad told me that he and his friends will be watching on TV in the prison. Apparently I have a fan club in the prison where they're being held at. A lot of the inmates enjoy me playing the piano including the warren" stated Johnny.

Ash was happy to hear that even prison inmates were big fans of her boyfriend's piano playing. "I wonder if I have any fans in prison?" Questioned Ash. "I believe so. I'll ask my dad the next time I visit him" answered Johnny. "Baby have you ever told your dad about us? I figured your dad would eventually want to meet me since I am your girlfriend" said Ash. "Actually I haven't yet because we've been busy so it slipped my mind. Sorry about that. Hey about this after the spring concert is over why don't you come with me on my next visit to see my dad? Who knows maybe you do have fans that we don't know about" Johnny said to Ash. "Sure if you don't mind me tagging along. Plus I think it would be nice to meet your dad" Ash said to Johnny who was happy to see that on Johnny's next visit to see his dad he would finally introduce her as his girlfriend. Johnny and Ash hung out for a while playing music and watching a movie. "Johnny when you said you're almost 18 the other night at dinner with my parents I realized that I don't know your birthday and I never told you my birthday" Ash exclaimed. "You're right and my birthday is May 5th" said Johnny. "When's your birthday?" "My birthday is on June 10th and oh wow your birthday isn't that far away. I look forward to celebrating our birthdays as a couple" said Ash. "I look forward to it. I better head on home before its get really late. Good night Ash" Johnny told Ash before kissing her good night. Ash wished Johnny good night as she walked him to her door.

While Johnny was on his way home in his head he kept on thinking how lucky he is to have Ash as his girlfriend and how much he loves her. When Johnny arrived home he was beat so he took a shower and went to bed. The next day when Johnny woke up he freshened up and did any last minute preparation for the Spring Concert. As he was wrapping things up somebody was knocking on his door. Johnny wondered who was knocking on his door as he was about to leave. When Johnny answered the door he was surprised to see two police officers standing outside his door. "May I help you both?" Johnny questioned as he wondered why were the police at his door. "Young man are you the son of Big Daddy Gorilla the leader of the Gorilla Gang?" one of the officers asked. "Yes I am but I assure you I'm not a part of my dad's gang" answered Johnny. "If you don't mind me asking what brings you here?" "We've received a tip that you had something to do with one of the robberies your father and his gang pulled off before the attempted robbery of the shipment of gold bricks. We need you to come with us so we can ask you a few questions" said the second officer who took Johnny to their police car. Johnny didn't know who in the world wanted him to go to prison. All he could think about was Ash, his friends the possibility of missing the Spring Concert and how would be able to get out of trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Johnny is where?!

Ash woke up the next morning ready to rock out as she usually does. "I know I'm going to do awesome and so will all my friends and my wonderful boyfriend Johnny" Ash told herself as she got something to eat and freshened up before leaving for the new moon theater. On her way Ash decided to go pick up Johnny so they could go together. "Johnny it's Ash are you home?" Ash said as she knocked on his door but no answer. Unaware to Ash Johnny was being held in a police station being questioned by the police. "Officers you don't understand I have nothing to do with my father's gang. I never really had a role in the first place. You have to let me go. I'm performing at the new moon theater tonight and I don't want to miss it!" Johnny cried.

"I'm sorry young man but we have a lot of questions to ask you and we may have to keep you in a juvenile detention center since you're still a minor" said an officer at the station. Johnny couldn't believe that he was in trouble for something he had nothing to do with. While Johnny was being held at the police station Ash headed to the new moon theater hoping that Johnny would be there. "Hey guys is Johnny here? I went to his place and he wasn't home. I tried calling him but it keeps going to voicemail" Ash said as she arrived. "No Johnny isn't here. We thought he would either be here by now or came with you" said Buster who was just as concerned as Ash along with everyone else who wondered where Johnny was. "I'm sure Johnny will be here before the show starts. For all we know he probably doing some last minute rehearsal by himself" said Miss Crawly. "I hope you're right Miss Crawly" Ash said but in the back of Ash's mind she just couldn't help but worry about her boyfriend.

After Ash and everyone else were done doing any last minute practice Ash was getting really worried that Johnny hadn't showed up. While Ash continued to worry Ash's parents arrived early. "Mom Dad you're early. The show doesn't start for another hour" exclaimed Ash as she was surprised to see her mom and dad. "We know dear but we wanted to wish you luck and give you these flowers" said Ash's father Frank as he handed Ash a mix bouquet of flowers. "They're beautiful" Ash said with a sad look on her face. "Ash what's wrong? Are you nervous?" Do you want to back out?" asked Ash's mother Robin. "I'm not nervous. I enjoy rocking out. Also I refuse to back out. It's just that I haven't been able to get a hold of Johnny. He wasn't home when I went over to his place and he isn't picking up his phone. Nobody including me has any clue where he is or why Johnny isn't picking up his phone. I'm starting to wonder if something bad happened to Johnny" Ash answered as she was starting to tear up.

For the first time in years Ash cried in her parents arms as she used to when she was little. "It's ok sweetheart. You'll always have us. Now let's dry those tears you have a show to perform and also your mother and I have been talking. We know that you're almost an adult but we felt bad for being apart from you" Frank said to Ash. "You know very well why dad I moved out" Ash exclaimed. "You and mom were trying to make me into something you wanted me to be not to mention how crazy controlling you guys became when I hit my early teen years." "You're right we didn't make such great choices when we realized you're not a little girl anymore. We were thinking that the three of us can live together again like we used to and try to be a better family please Ash?" Robin requested.

Ash thought about what her parents just told her. "I don't know about that. Grandma and Grandpa gave me their place and I don't want to give it up. It's affordable and I'm happy to call it my home" Ash said to her parents. "Understandable and that's why we thinking of living there together with you. We can make arrangements for us to move in after the show" stated Frank. "Slow your rolls dad and don't make any plans until I decide what I want. If you really mean by what you and mom said about being a better family then you need to let me decide things for myself is that understood?" Ash pointed out. Frank and Robin agreed to their daughter's deal and once again wished their daughter good luck before leaving to find their seats.

Before the show started Buster Moon came out and spoke with everyone, "Ok everyone I have no idea where Johnny is and why he isn't here so the show must go on without him. Hopefully he'll turn up. If not we're all going to look for him after the show. Now let's do our best and put on an amazing Spring Concert." As much as Ash wanted to rock out she was more concern about where Johnny could be. All of a sudden Miss Crawly came running and everyone grew concern. "Miss Crawly what's wrong? What happened?" Buster asked his secretary. "Oh Mr. Moon it's awful I just got off the phone with Johnny. He was arrested this morning because the police received a tip that he had something to do with a past crime Johnny's father committed" Miss Crawly blurted out which made everyone gasped in shock. "JOHNNY IS WHERE?!" Ash said in shock. "Who would do such a thing?" "I don't know but what I do know is that we have to get Johnny" declared Buster as the others agreed with him. "I'll let the audience know the show is going to be delayed for a bit" said Miss Crawly as the others left together to get Johnny out of trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Getting Johnny out of trouble

Miss Crawly went out on stage and told the audience that the concert was going to be delayed for a bit but to sit tight and please be patience. The audience wasn't too happy about it but were worried if something happened to one of the performers. Ash's parents Frank and Robin were thinking what is going on when they saw Ash leaving with her friends. "Ash sweetie what's going on? Where are you and the other performers going?" Frank asked his daughter. "Johnny is in trouble and we're going to get him" Ash replied. "I don't have time for talking. I have to save my boyfriend." "We're going with you dear" said Robin. "Your father and I are curious to know what happened." Everybody including Frank and Robin took cabs to the precinct where Johnny was being held at. When everyone got to the precinct Ash was the first one to run in and shouted, "Where is Johnny and why was he arrested?!" "Ash dear calm down there is no need to shout" said Ash's father. Buster walked up and spoke with the officer at the front desk, "Hello my name is Buster Moon. My assistant told me one of my performers called and was arrested and being held here." "Yes Mr. Moon it's true. We received a tip that the young man in question Johnny had been involved in a past crime his father committed in the past." Buster and everyone else couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Officer if you don't mind we would like to see Johnny and speak with the officers that arrested Johnny earlier today" Buster requested. "Fine just go to the back room. You'll find the suspect in question and I'll send in the officers shortly" said the officer. Everyone except for Ash's parents went to the room where Johnny was. When they walked in Ash ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him tight. "Oh Johnny we were all so worried about you including me. What happened?!" cried Ash.

"This morning I was getting ready minding my own business and looking forward to perform at the spring concert when two cops came to my place and arrested me. They think I've been involved in one of my dad's crimes from the past. I don't know which crime is it but I never really had a roll in my father's gang. A few short minutes later two officers came into the room. Buster said to the officers, "I would like to know what crime was my friend who is one of my performers was involved in?" "Sir according to some information and a tip we got from a couple who have chosen to remain anonymous Johnny's father Big Daddy Gorilla robbed a popular department store and stole thousands of dollars worth of merchandise." "When did this robbery take place?" questioned Buster. "Around eight years ago" answered one of the officers.

When Johnny heard what the officer said he said, "I wasn't involved in that robbery because back then I was still a little kid and I was in elementary school. That explains where my birthday presents came from that year. My dad told me not to worry about it when I asked him where did he get them. I don't know who told you I was involved in that robbery but what they did was wrong" Johnny pointed out. The officers looked at the article about that robbery and realized that Johnny was too young to be involved in that crime. "Oh my god we made a huge mistake. This young man was just a child in school when this happened. We're terribly sorry. We thought you were a bit older than you look" said the officers. Johnny wondered how old did the officers think he was but that didn't matter because he was free to go.

Ash was happy that Johnny was freed to go and so was everybody else. However Ash kept wondering who in the world attempted to get Johnny in trouble with the law. When Ash's parents saw Johnny and Ash come out together from the room where Johnny was in they were shocked. "Ashley Harper what are you doing with Johnny? Don't you know he is a criminal?" Ash's mother Robin asked. "He isn't a criminal mom how dare you say that about my wonderful boyfriend" answered Ash. "Young lady we don't want you dating the son of big daddy gorilla. You are coming home with us right now!" Demanded Ash's father as he grabbed Ash's hand. Ash quickly pulled her hand away and said to her parents, "You have no right to tell me who I can or can't date and how did you know who Johnny's father is? Neither one of us ever told you who he is" said Ash.

Ash's parents kept quiet for a moment as Ash realized who were the anonymous couple that got Johnny arrested. "Maybe we should about this at home alone" suggested Robin. "No mom and dad we're going to talk about what you did right here and now!" demanded Ash. Ash's parents tried grabbing their daughter and leaving without having to explain themselves but they were stopped by Ash's friends and Johnny. Since they were stopped Frank and Robin had no choice but to tell the truth in front of their daughter along with her friends and her boyfriend as they all sat down in a waiting area of the precinct.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ash puts her foot down

After everyone sat down including Ash's parent Ash took a deep breath and began speaking, "What were you both thinking? I can't believe you would do this to Johnny. He has been kind to you both and you guys do this behind my back?!" "Ashley we're your parents and we were just looking out for you. Also you never told us that your boyfriend is the son of a criminal which I can't believe you're dating" Ash's mom Robin said. "So what?! I don't care that Johnny's dad is the leader of the gorilla gang. That doesn't mean the both of you can judge him or tell me who I can and can't date" stated Ash. "Now Ashley….." Both her parents said which pissed Ash off as she scream, "FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S ASH NOT ASHLEY!" Ash's parents couldn't believe she just shouted at them.

"Young lady don't you dare scream at us! You're still a child and you will do as we tell you. We should have never let you move in with your grandparents. They let you do whatever you want without any rules or restrictions including continuing your love of playing loud rock and roll music" Frank pointed out. "Grandma and Grandpa have always love my rock and roll music. They encouraged me to do what I like music wise unlike you two. Also they weren't crazy strict and controlling like you and mom" exclaimed Ash. "We still think Johnny is going to influence you into a life of crime and god knows what which is why you need to come home with us right now to be with your family and hopefully we can try again to put you on the right path" said Robin. "I'm not going anywhere with you two. As for family these wonderful people from the new moon theater are family to me and their the best" Ash told her parents. "Don't forget about us" said an old porcupine couple that had just came into the precinct. "Grandma Grandpa you're here! How did you know I would be here?" Ash asked her grandparents as she hugged them. "We arrived at the theater since you invite us to see your show which we didn't want to miss" said Ash's grandpa. "When we arrived a nice lady with a glass eye told us what happened and we came to find out more. Now mind telling me what is happening here?" asked Ash's grandma.

Ash told her grandparents the whole story about what her parents did including trying to make Ash come home with them. "Franklin Harper what is the matter with you? Your mother and I didn't raise you to be like this!" Ash's grandpa scolded his son. "We thought having Ash live with you and mom would be good for her but you let her do what she wants?!" said Frank. "Your daughter has shown us how responsible she is unlike you when you and Robin were around her age. Especially how you both met. As I recall you met Robin at a wild College party that the both of you crashed and had a few beers despite the fact the both of you being underage" exclaimed Ash's grandma. Frank and Robin didn't know where to put themselves after the truth was revealed in front of their daughter and her friends of how they really met.

Ash's grandpa turned to his granddaughter and said, "I'm sorry your parents put you through this. Now aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" "Of course these are my friends Rosita, Meena, Gunther, Buster Moon and this is my boyfriend Johnny. We've been dating for a while and he makes me really happy. Everyone these people are my grandparents Samuel and Elizabeth Harper. The best grandparents I could ever ask for because they let me be who I am" Ash said as she introduce her grandparents to her friends. "We should get back to the theater. We came to see my grandbaby rock out" said Ash's grandma. As for Ash's parent Frank and Robin had no clue where to put themselves as they couldn't believe that Frank's parents revealed the truth of how he and Ash's mom first met which was a story they both wanted to keep a secret from their daughter.

"By the way Ash your boyfriend is a very handsome young man" winked Ash's grandma Elizabeth. "I like him better than that Lance boy ever since you wrote to me and your grandpa about he dumped you." "Thanks Grandma I appreciate that very much" said Ash as she and everyone else left to go back to the new moon theater to put on the concert that an audience was waiting for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Family

The crowd was starting to become restless waiting for the show to start. Miss Crawly wasn't sure how long it was going to take for her boss and the others to come back from bailing Johnny out. All of a sudden she saw Buster and the others come through the doors and she was able to breathe a side of relief. "Johnny you're here! What happened to you that the police arrest you for?" questioned Miss Crawly. "It's a long story but right now we have a show to put on. I see that everyone in the audience is getting restless" Johnny pointed out as everyone agreed with him. Buster Moon went on stage and started speaking to the audience, "Welcome everyone. We're so sorry for the delay. One of my performers was in trouble and he needed my help. Without further ado it's time to begin the Spring Concert."

After Buster made the announcement it was time for the show to begin. Meena was up first and the audience loved her. While Meena was still singing Ash spoke with Johnny backstage and said, "I'm so sorry for what my parents did to you. They make me so mad!" "It's not your fault. I'm just sorry that your parents think of me as somebody I'm not but that doesn't matter. It only matters what you think of me" replied Johnny. "I think you're the greatest guy in the world and so what that your dad is a criminal. Doesn't mean you're anything like him. Besides I know that you told me that your dad finally accepts you and what you want to do with your life. If only my parents were like that then maybe we could of had a better relationship. At least I'll always have my family here at the new moon theater" stated Ash. "Also I have you who I'm so happy to be with." Johnny hugged Ash for what she said. Everyone else heard what Ash said and joined in a group hug. "That reminds me would you be willing to come with me the next time I visit my dad? I haven't properly introduce you to him as my girlfriend yet" Johnny requested. "Of course" answered Ash before she went on stage to perform.

While Ash was rocking out on stage Ash's grandparents were so proud to see their granddaughter. "I'm so proud of Ash. If only our son and daughter in law could accept Ash for being a rock star" Elizabeth said to her husband Samuel who agreed with his wife. As Ash continued her performance on stage unknowing to Ash and everyone else Ash's parents actually came back to see the show. However they were still feeling embarrassed that Frank's father revealed the truth of how they actually met. After everyone was done performing the audience clapped and cheered really loud for putting on such a wonderful show. Ash, Johnny, Rosita, Gunther and Meena all took a bow. When Ash looked at the audience she was happy to see that her grandparents enjoyed the show. Ash spotted her parents in the audience and was surprised they came back. "I'm surprised you two has the guts to come after you both tried to get Johnny thrown in jail" Ash angrily said to her parents. "We were just trying to protect you….." Ash's mom began to say when Ash cut her off and said, "That doesn't excuse what you and dad were trying to do. You two could have ruined his life and you have no right to tell me who I can be with just because he isn't the kind of guy you approve of. Johnny is a great guy and even though I haven't met him yet what Johnny told me about his dad he seems like a nice guy who learned from his mistakes and has a good relationship with Johnny. I just wish we could have a bond as wonderful as Johnny and his dad. Also you shouldn't judge people based on their families especially when this wonderful guy standing next to me saved me from drowning when the old moon theater flooded and when I almost fell down hard while ice skating before Christmas. You both need a serious reality check."

When Ash was done scolding her parents for their actions Frank and Robin looked at their daughter with a shocked look on their faces as they couldn't believe at what their daughter just told them including the part when Johnny saved Ash from drowning and getting seriously hurt while ice skating. "Johnny did you really save my little girl?" Frank asked him and Johnny answered, "yes I did Mr. Harper. The last thing I would ever want is for anything bad to happen to this beautiful woman right here." After Johnny answered Ash's father Ash's parents looked at each other and at Ash's friends including her boyfriend they asked them do they really care for their daughter. They all answered yes. "Franklin you and Robin have to understand Ash isn't a child anymore. Nor can the two of you control what she wants to do. Ash has to learn on her own from any mistakes she makes that way she won't do it again" Ash's grandpa told her father.

Frank and Robin looked at each other and their daughter. They thought about everything that happened and what everyone said. "You're all right including you Ash. As for you Johnny we're deeply sorry for what we've done. It was wrong and Ash your mother and I are sorry for how we treated you. Ever since you started showing interest in rock music it made me remember my dream of being a famous musician which didn't work out well. Nobody liked my rock music except your mom but she respected my wishes when I gave up my dream. We were just trying to protect you but we messed up big time and went about it in the wrong way" said Frank as Ash's mom agreed with her husband. "Go after your dream and don't give it up like I did."

"Thanks dad I appreciate the apology from you and mom and I had no idea that you were trying to make it as a rock musician" said Ash. "Be the rock star that you want to be Ash" said Robin. "You actually called me Ash" Ash pointed out. "Well that is your name and it suits you" replied Robin. "Now let's go out and get dinner to celebrate such an amazing show and Ash if you want your father will tell you the real story later on how your father and I actually met." Ash told her mom she was looking forward to as she and everyone else went out to dinner with Ash's parents which became a starting point to Ash and her parents mending their broken bonds.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Johnny's 18th Birthday

After the night of the Spring Concert Ash's parents Frank and Robin promised their daughter they would try to do better and not be so judgmental on Johnny since he and Ash are happy together. Time passed and Johnny's birthday was just around the corner. "So Johnny your birthday is coming up is there anything special you would like as a birthday present?" Ash asked her boyfriend. "I'm not sure babe. I have you, all of our friends and a promising music career. I think I'll just let you surprise me" answered Johnny. "However there is a request I have. I want to visit my dad that way I can introduce you to him is that ok?" "Sure Johnny we can visit your dad on your birthday if you want I look forward to meeting him" said Ash as she and Johnny continued making birthday plans.

When the day of Johnny's birthday came he woke up that morning ready for the day. A little while later Ash came by Johnny's place with a birthday present. "Happy Birthday Johnny" Ash said when Johnny answered the door. "Here's your present." "Thank you Ash can I open my present now?" requested Johnny. "No let's wait until Christmas to open your birthday present" Ash sarcastically answered with a smile. Johnny couldn't help but laugh at Ash's remark and knew what she meant. Johnny opened his present right away and inside was a picture of him and Ash in a beautiful frame. "OMG this is the first picture you and I took together. I love it thank you baby" Johnny smiled as he hugged Ash tight. "You're welcome Johnny. I wanted your birthday present to be special" said Ash. Johnny appreciate what Ash said and together they left to visit Johnny's dad in prison. When Johnny and Ash arrived at the prison Johnny told Ash to wait outside the visiting room to surprise Johnny's dad. Big Daddy was happy to see Johnny and remembered it was his son's birthday. "My son you're here. Happy Birthday" Big Daddy Gorilla said to Johnny. "Thanks dad I wanted to see you because my birthday isn't really the same without you" said Johnny. Big Daddy was touched at what his son said and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're here Johnny because there is something I have for you" Big Daddy said as he quickly went back to his cell to get something. Johnny wondered what it was until his dad came back with a gift wrapped in newspaper. "I wasn't sure when you were going to come see me again so I've been saving this for your next visit." Johnny unwrapped his present from his dad which was a licence plate he made with Johnny's name on it. "I know it's kind of corny but….." Big Daddy was saying before Johnny cut him off and replied, "I love it dad thank you. I'm going to hang it up when I get home. One more thing there is somebody I want you to meet." Big Daddy wondered who did Johnny want to introduce him to. Johnny went to get Ash who was waiting for him. When Johnny came back with Ash he said, "dad this is Ash. She is my girlfriend and Ash this is my dad." "You have a girlfriend? She's beautiful Johnny" said Big Daddy. "Thank you and it's nice to meet you sir" said Ash as she stuck her hand out to shake Big Daddy's hand. "Sir? Handshakes? Young lady you come here and give me a hug and call me Big Daddy" replied Big Daddy Gorilla as he pulled Ash in for a big hug and Ash hugged him in return.

Johnny told his dad of how he and Ash met, when he saved her twice and how they became a couple. "My boy who has grown to become a fine young man, a singer and has a beautiful girlfriend I'm so proud of you. Your mom would be proud of you as well. She always believe that you would do great things and she's right" said Big Daddy. "Thanks dad that means a lot to me" Johnny told his dad as he, Ash and Big Daddy spent some time together. "Johnny I know this isn't a big cake but Happy Birthday" said Big Daddy as he brought over a few cupcakes over. "Today's dessert are cupcakes and I told the cook that today is your 18th birthday so he gave me a few extra cupcakes." "It's fine dad thank you" said Johnny as he blew out the candles and ate one of the cupcakes his dad gave him. After enjoying each other's company and Big Daddy and Ash got to know each other the warren announced that visiting hours were over. "Well I guess Ash and I better go. Thanks for my present and the cupcakes" Johnny said to his dad. "You're welcome now go out with his beautiful girl for your birthday. Your 18 now go and paint the town red" Big Daddy said as he saw Johnny and Ash off.

After Johnny and Ash left the prison Ash said, "Johnny I have another surprise for you but it's at the new moon theater. "What is it? I enjoy surprises" said Johnny. "If I tell you what it is it wouldn't be a surprise now wouldn't it?" winked Ash. Johnny knew Ash was right and off the two of them went. When they got there everyone shouted out, "Surprise Happy Birthday Johnny!" "Oh wow this is wonderful. Thank you everyone" Johnny said to his friends. "Don't thank just us. It was Ash's idea so we all helped with putting together the party" said Buster. "You really did all of this for me? You're the best and I love you" said Johnny as he kissed Ash. "I love you too. Now let's party with our friends" Ash stated as the couple enjoyed the party with all of their friends. Johnny and Ash along with the rest of their friends had fun at the party. Johnny thought to himself, "This is most likely the best birthday for me yet." After the party was over he began to think of a way to make Ash's birthday extra special just like she made his birthday special.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Johnny's promise to Ash

After patiently waiting for a month Ash's 18th birthday finally arrived and nobody was happier than the birthday girl herself. Well maybe except her boyfriend Johnny who started planning something special for Ash after his own birthday. "I hope Ash likes her present" Johnny thought to himself as he looked at the present he got for Ash before placing it in his pocket. As soon as Johnny put his present for Ash away he headed out the door and headed to Ash's house. When Johnny arrived at Ash's place Ash ran up to Johnny and kissed him. "It's not my birthday and I'm the one getting a present" winked Johnny. "Ha ha very funny" Ash said with a smile. "Happy Birthday my love. Are you ready to celebrate your special day?" "Almost I just need to get my jacket" Ash said as she went to her closet and grabbed her jacket. "You look beautiful as always" Johnny said. "Thanks Johnny I can't wait to celebrate my birthday with you" replied Ash as she and Johnny headed out the door. "So where are we going? I love it when you surprise me." Johnny told Ash with a smile, "you'll see."

Ash had no idea what Johnny had in store for her as Johnny wanted to keep it a surprise. "Ok Ash you're surprise is just around the corner but you need to close your eyes" Johnny instructed Ash to do. With Johnny holding her hand Ash kept her eyes closed as Johnny lead Ash to her special birthday surprise. "Can I open my eyes now?" Ash asked Johnny. "Yes you can" replied Johnny. As soon as Ash opened her eyes she stared in shock at where she and Johnny were at. "OMG Johnny you didn't" Ash said with a big smile on her face as she and Johnny were right in front of the theater where Ash's favorite rock band was performing. "Johnny you're the best. I've been wanting to see Rockin Rollers in concert for who knows how long. How were you able to score tickets? They're really hard to get." "The other day the Rockin Rollers tour bus broke down in front of my place and I was able to fix it. The band and their manager were so grateful that they told me if I needed anything they could make it happen. I told them how big of a fan of you are of their music so they gave me tickets for their show tonight" Johnny told Ash.

"I think I love you more than ever" declared Ash as she kissed Johnny. "I love you too baby now let's go rock out" replied Johnny as he and Ash walked inside the theater and took their seats. Johnny, Ash and all of the other fans were enjoying the show when all of the sudden the lead singer of the band said the following words, "Alright is everyone having a great time tonight?" The whole audience screamed out yes. "Well that's awesome and tonight we have a birthday girl in the house. Her boyfriend who fixed our tour bus the other day asked us to sing happy birthday to his girlfriend so Ash whenever you're sitting with Johnny here it is" said the lead singer as he and his band began to sing the happy birthday song,

"Happy Birthday to you"

"Happy Birthday to you"

"Happy Birthday Dear Ash"

"Happy Birthday to you."

"Thank you!" Ash screamed out loud as she was touched that her favorite band wished her a happy birthday and that Johnny did this amazing thing for her. Ash and Johnny enjoyed the rest of the concert and after it was over Ash said to Johnny, "Your birthday present to me is awesome beyond words. This is most likely my best birthday ever! I love you so much!" "I love you too Ash and the concert was part of your present. I also have something else for you" Johnny told Ash as she began to wonder what it is that Johnny wanted to give her. Johnny took out a ring from his pocket and showed it to Ash. at first Ash thought it was an engagement ring but then Johnny said, "I would like to give you this promise ring as a symbol of my love if that's ok. Ash was relieved that it wasn't an engagement ring since both her and Johnny are still young. "Johnny this ring is beautiful I love it. Of course you can give me this promise ring. I love you so much!" declared Ash. "I love you too and here it came with a chain that way you can wear it around your neck if you want" said Johnny as he gave her the chain that came with the ring. "Come on, let's go enjoy the rest of your birthday at the restaurant of your choice." Ash and Johnny enjoyed a romantic birthday dinner before Johnny took Ash home. "Wait Johnny before you go I want to give you something" Ash said before Johnny headed out the door. "It's my favorite guitar pick. I want you to have it. Think of it as my promise thing to you as a symbol of my love for you." "Thank you Ash I love it as much as I love you. I will cherish it always" declared Johnny as he and Ash kissed each other good night. "This is a birthday I'll never forget" Ash thought to herself after Johnny left and before Ash went to bed for the night to dream about a wonderful future for herself and Johnny as well.

The End

Author's Note: I finally reached the end of this fan fiction but don't worry my awesome fans and followers I do plan on writing more stories based on the movie Sing that will include Johnny and Ash since they're my favorite fan fiction couple. If there were to be a sequel to Sing and Johnny and Ash happened to hook up that would be wonderful. For now one can only imagine what that would be like. Please stay tune for the next time I write more fan fiction. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
